


Love on Lockdown

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. He’s An Idiot

Bucky was an expert at a number of things: hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, tracking down people who didn’t want to be found, dealing with Steve’s mothering. The one thing he wasn’t good at? Telling you how he felt.

You had come to the Avengers not long after Bucky; unlike Bucky, however, you radiated joy (those empath skills of yours coming in handy) and made fast friends with everyone. Well, almost. Bucky was guarded, knowing you could easily read him; he tried to avoid any one-on-one time with you for the longest time.

And then one day he wandered into the common room of the Tower; you were sprawled out on the couch, some cooking show playing on the TV. He gulped and tried to race out of the room, but you called out to him. “Don’t bother trying to hide. Everyone’s on assignment. ‘Cept us.” He sighed and plopped onto a comfy chair, keeping his distance as much as he could.

You sat up, ignoring the show. “You know, I won’t ever use my talents on you unless you ask,” you told him slowly. “I haven’t yet. I won’t start now either.”

Bucky studied your face. You had a button nose he secretly wanted to kiss; your eyes normally wide and sparkly were calm. Your lips were glossy but he knew it was only because of the clear lip balm sitting on the coffee table in front of you. Finally he cleared his throat and broke the silence hanging in the air. “I appreciate that y/n; I imagine it has to be hard being an empath.”

Your lips turned into a small smile. “It can be. Wanna know more about it?” Bucky nodded so you continued. “At first I could hear everything; have you seen that episode of Buffy called… ‘Earshot?’” Bucky shook his head. “I’m pulling that up now to stream. But anyway! Once I practiced, I was able to filter out the thoughts. Then just when I thought I had a handle on selective thought listening, the auras showed up. OMG!”

You paused as you found the episode and shared it to the TV. The familiar theme song started and you relaxed back into the couch cushions a bit. “Oh yeah, so then I was seeing people and animals surrounded in these weird colors. That hurts your eyes, lemme tell ya!” You paused again to chuckle at the show.

“So I finally was able to filter the colors; kind of like the old TV filter, black and white to color? Bucky looked impressed at your analogy. “And THEN!”

“No and then,” came out of Bucky’s mouth. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “I mean…”

You smirked. “Did you just quote a modern movie?” You feigned surprise. “One of my favorite movies?”

Bucky couldn’t help his own smirk. “Yup.”

The sound of your full-bodied laugh was his undoing. If I wasn’t in love before, I am now, he told himself. He tried to keep himself in check; your laughter seemed to distract you from paying him any attention. Before you could recover, Bucky stood up. “I have to go. But thanks for telling me about your powers.”

He was already halfway out of the room when you recovered enough to reply “I like talking to you Buck.” The last syllable stuck in your throat as you watched his retreating form. Your smile faded and you brushed a stray tear from your cheek. You had been trying to hard to get to know Bucky but he kept his walls up around you. You always got the barest hints of happiness and warmth when he was around. You weren’t sure if it was coming from him or from you.

Tired of being avoided, you turned off the TV and stood. You stretched a bit having sat too long on the couch; a yawn escaped and you grinned at yourself. Then you squared your shoulders and headed off in the direction of Bucky’s room. You took a deep breath then knocked on his door. A muffled sound could be heard; you took it as a greeting and opened the door.

Bucky was buried underneath his covers, his head and flesh arm the only things showing. You grinned at the soldier hiding under his covers. “Some scary thing you turned out to be,” you teased. Bucky grumbled but didn’t emerge. You sat on the other side of the bed, leaning back on your forearms. “Ya know, I have a confession I think you’d like to hear.”

Bucky raised his head slowly. “Really? Is it a really good one?”

“The best.”

Bucky kept his beautiful eyes trained on your eyes. “Okay, I’m game.” His heart melted as a lazy smile lit up your face. Your eyes met his; it was easy for Bucky to notice the twinkle in them.

“So… I’ve had this crush on you since I came here,” you started. “I was hoping you felt the same way about me?”

Bucky didn’t move, didn’t answer, just watched you.

You took a breath and went on. “I can sense happiness and this warm glow around you; I think it’s how you make me feel instead of me reading you. I was hoping…”

Bucky ducked his head at your words. Was she lying before, he wondered.

You felt your heart sink at his silence. He wouldn’t meet your gaze now and you flushed hotly. “That’s okay.’ You broke the silence. “At least I came clean… see ya around Buck.” You slid off the bed and ran out of the room.

Bucky fell back under the covers. Damn it! Why didn’t I say something?


	2. She's Holding Back

Two weeks later, Bucky was still kicking himself. Not that you were paying him much attention these days. He wouldn’t say you were avoiding him; in fact, it was almost as if he no longer had any effect on you. You smiled at him, you greeted him in the morning, you still said goodnight when you headed to your room. But Bucky had the sense you were… over him? Shivers broke out involuntarily as the thought crossed his mind. No way, he reasoned, you can’t get over someone that easily. He kept an eye on you whenever you were both in the gym; Clint was teaching you how to shoot a bow and arrow and you practically glowed each time you hit the bull’s eye (even though it was rare.) It colored him green with envy each time Clint praised you. Sam was no better, practically rubbing it in his face when you chose Sam over Bucky for any sparring session. Sam would wait until Bucky was watching before taking your hand or slapping your butt playfully. Clint, he could take, Bucky carefully reasoned, but Sam…

Today you were assigned to the same mission as Bucky. Easy recon in the city, information gathering on a possible Hydra cell. Almost as an afterthought, Steve decided to tag along. The three of you dressed in civilian clothes, blending into the crowded New York streets.

“Too bad we’re working,” you whined low into your comms. “Today’s a good day for a walk in Central Park.”

“Maybe later y/n. I’m always up for some fresh air,” Steve answered easily. He kept his eyes moving, as he crossed to the other side of the street. You kept on ahead while Bucky waited at the corner for an Uber. Bucky was glad no one saw the wince on his face as Steve kept on talking. “We could go to the zoo; I know how much you love the penguin exhibit.”

You smiled at the idea, putting your phone to your ear. “Honey that sounds great! I’ll meet you there!” Bucky knew you were only joking but the nickname made his heart drop like a stone. You put your phone away and moved ahead to the next block while the Uber finally pulled up to Bucky.

He slid in and stayed silent. Without his phone out, talking to himself would only call attention and for all Bucky knew the Uber driver was in on it. He hummed under his breath while the streets crawled by. The driver, not used to a silent rider, spoke up. “So why’d you need a ride for a stop down the street?” Bucky glowered and the driver whimpered. The driver’s eyes dropped from the rearview mirror to stare straight ahead. Bucky shook his head imperceptibly and tightened his lips as he over-analyzed the last two weeks in his head some more. Ten minutes later the Uber dropped Bucky off at a closed, off-Broadway theater. Bucky could see you making your way from the alley, while Steve was coming from the other direction, still on the other side of the street on the sidewalk. Bucky threw the door open, stepped out onto the sidewalk, and quickly shut the door behind him. The Uber driver sped away, clearly uninterested in whatever Bucky was up to.

Steve looked both ways and crossed the street while you emerged from the alley. The three of you looked around. There was still moderate foot traffic so it wasn’t obvious what the three of you were doing. You caught a small blue cloud around a little boy who was chasing after his mom; he was yelling “Mama!” clearly terrified of losing her. You watched as she finally stopped and turned around, pulling an earbud out of her left ear. You rolled your eyes at the blatant neglect, hoping the mother would keep a better eye now. Steve looked around, as if not paying you or Bucky any attention. “Where are they?” he asked no one.

Bucky craned his neck down the now-empty alley as you approached the theater doors. They were locked; you stood on tiptoes to try and peek into the windows at the top of the door. It was pitch black and you could sense no movement, no people inside. “They were supposed to meet me here,” you whined out loud.

Steve took a step to his right, while Bucky joined you at the door. “Nothing?” he asked under his breath. “Nope,” you answered shortly.

All three of you sighed as you removed your comms. “If one of you want to break in, I can snoop around,” you suggested. Steve shook his head while Bucky pulled on the door handle as if to force it open. You put a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t give us away,” you whispered, knowing full well he could hear you. “I guess we’ll just have to wait for them,” you said louder. You looked around for a place to sit; seeing nothing around you perched on the tiny ledge surrounding the facade pedestal. This is gonna get uncomfortable real fast, you thought to yourself. Just then you saw Nat jogging up to the three of you. 

She stopped to take a short breath before looking you in the eye. “Thank god I caught you! You’re in the wrong place, we’re a few doors up.” She flashed a grin at you. “Follow me if you want a Broadway career.” You groaned and stood up, wondering which super soldier got the wrong address. You didn’t have time to worry about it, but it was still going to bug you as you followed Nat.


	3. Bad Things Happen

You did have time to turn to Bucky and stick your tongue out at him, followed by a teasing grin. Naturally, you assumed it was he, and not Steve, with the bad intel. You turned your head back as Nat’s voice carried. “Do you have to torture him like that?”

You rolled your eyes at the back of her head. “Why not? You know he turned me down. Why can’t I kick ‘im while he’s down?”

Nat stared straight ahead as she answered. “Clearly you haven’t seen the puppy dog eyes when he’s watchin you. Or the death glare he gives Sam? Or the…”

You chuckled to yourself and sighed. “Actually yes I have noticed. I was hoping he’d ‘fess up to me at the point about his feelings ya know? Do I have to spell it out for him? Make it easier on him?”

You both approached the correct theater; Nat turned towards the doors with a smirk. “You do seem to enjoy the torture. Did SHIELD teach you that?”

You smirked back at her as she pushed the key into the door. “No. Everything I learned, I learned from you.”

Nat’s chuckle bounced off the theater walls as the two of you entered. Steve and Bucky followed quickly behind in the shadows as you alone approached the three figures standing on the stage. “Hey Is this the open call for Cats?”

The woman with jet black hair and heavy makeup frowned at you. “No,” she finally spits out, “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

You arched an eyebrow as Nat, Bucky and Steve took their places. “I was TOLD auditions were being held here. Is this NOT the place to train to be a big, bad, HYDRA goon?”

The heavily made-up woman hissed as the other two goons took steps in your direction. Nat chose that moment to drop from the rafters while Steve ran in. Yo and Nat ganged up on the woman, dodging and ducking her moves. Bucky approached the second guy, whispering low to him. “Gonna make me do this the easy way or the hard way?” He was short and chubby with his gut peeking from behind the ill-fitting shirt

“Ain’t gonna make ya do nothin’,” the chubby guy grunted as he tried to run off. Bucky rolled his eyes and tackled him quickly, throwing titanium cuffs on his wrists behind his back.

Steve had also managed to subdue his guy as well, as you and Nat continued to grapple with the woman. She growled at the two of you and pulled a knife from seemingly out of nowhere. She calculated her odds as you tried to cage her between Nat and yourself. The woman waited for a beat before lashing out at you. You winced as Nat tried to creep up behind her. The woman lashed out again; you tried diving out of her way but the knife found a spot, sliding into you easily. She grinned and advanced on you as you groaned. Nat took the horrible timing to finally grab the maniac, pulling her into a chokehold. You gave Nat a weak thumbs-up sign before slumping to the floor. You slowly moved your hand over your midsection, grimacing when you felt something wet and sticky on your fingers. Your hand seemed to move on its own accord, red smeared across the palm. 

Bucky had already run to your side, kneeling beside you, gently examining you as your eyes fluttered. “Y/n?” his voice was hoarse as his gentle hands covered the growing red spot on your stomach. “Stay with me, ok?”

You held your eyes open long enough to meet Bucky’s gaze. Your words slurred. “Why, when you don’t really want me?” Your eyes fluttered one last time before closing.

“Y/n,” Bucky whispered as Steve and Nat pushed him aside to help you. “Where’d you get that idea?”


	4. Can It Get Worse?

Your dream was so surreal. Steve was doing a tap dance routine to Drake’s “Money in the Grave,” while Nat sharpened her extensive knife collection as she watched Steve’s dance. Her expression reflected boredom while Steve started lightly sweating as the song started repeating. Bucky’s voice was doing this strange voice-over of just names, address and phone numbers, as though he were reading the… you groaned.

“Is she awake?” Bucky asked Dr. Cho. She looked at your vitals and offered him a small smile.

“No, but it appears she is dreaming,” Dr. Cho laid a sympathetic hand on his flesh arm. “As long she gets the rest she needs, she’ll be back to you good as new.” Bucky blushed at the doctor’s assumption but didn’t correct her.

Steve continued his crazy tap dancing as the music finally changed over to “Phantom of the Opera.” Nat started throwing her knives; they passed by you in slow motion, slicing the air around you. Bucky stopped his recitations; he emerged from a shroud of darkness. Sadness was permanently etched on his face. You reached out to touch his cheek but your fingers felt only coldness, a filminess, like… “Bucky?” you gasped. “Are you…?”

Tony was drilling the three team members not currently laying in Dr. Cho’s medical bay. “How did she wind up in there? Which one of her friends let her down this time?”

Bucky wouldn’t meet Tony’s gaze, instead keeping his eyes steady on you as the horror replayed in his head. Her knife, your belly, over and over, as the guilt and panic boiled his blood.

Steve sat sullenly silent; Nat rolled her eyes at both super soldiers and answered Tony. “Not much to tell, Tone. She played bait like she was supposed to; the three of us took out everybody that we could. The woman just got lucky.”

Bucky hissed.

“Ok, not lucky,” Nat corrected, “just… she found an in. It happens to the best of us, but I know y/n will be fine.” She grinned at Dr. Cho.

You stirred in the bed; Bucky watched as your eyes fluttered, your lashes dark against your sullen skin. Come on doll, he prayed silently. Just wake up and I… I promise I’ll fix this between us, I swear. You moaned low and Bucky swore he heard you whisper his name. “Y/n? Come one, open those beautiful eyes for me please?”

Your eyes fluttered again and a breathy moan escaped your lips. You licked your lips as your eyes opened to mere slits; that grabbed everyone’s attention. Nat grabbed a glass, filled it with water and tipped it your mouth. You took the smallest sip then sighed before your eyes opened fully. “Steve?” you whispered. Nat grinned at you before setting the glass close to you on your side table and taking back her seat in the comfy chair in the corner.

Bucky stilled. Steve? Steve?!

Steve stayed at the foot of the bed, a warm smile on his face. “Y/n, glad to see you up from your nap.”

You scoffed while Bucky excused himself from the room. “Nap hmm? How many stitches did my ‘nap’ garner?” 

Dr. Cho noticed Bucky’s hasty retreat and shook her head before she stepped into the room at your question and grinned as she checked your vitals. “None. The cradle is good for everything,” she explained. “Everything except broken hearts,” she amended.

You frowned. Why would the doctor make a comment like that? “Sorry doc, what was that last part?”

Dr. Cho paused to consider her next words carefully. “I overheard Bucky muttering something so I assumed…”

“Bucky?” Your smile grew. “He’s here? Bucky?” You craned your neck around, looking for his face but not finding him.

Nat was fuming, still in her seat. She was trying to decide if her emotions were pointed at you or Bucky before she landed on a one-word answer: both. She needed a plan to fix this mess you and Barnes had created.


	5. Obviously It Can

Bucky frowned as the elevator stopped on his floor silently. Since when did the ding of an elevator stop become such an annoyance, he wondered as he skulked down to his room. He hesitated at the door just before his. He gently pushed on the door which swung open. His frown deepened and the worry lines etched deeper on his forehead as he pictured you laying on that stage, bleeding out. He shook his head, trying to push the horrible memory aside. Instead, his mind lept to seeing you so still on the hospital bed floors below him. He groaned quietly before he glanced through your room. He loved how inviting your room was, colored in bright purples and blues. Piles of clothes were scattered on the bed. Tentatively he took a step in; the scent of you invaded his nostrils: rose and lavender mixed with a soft powdery musk.

“Hey weirdo, wrong room,” Sam teased from the doorway. “How’s she doin’?”

“Awake,” came his short answer. Bucky sighed realizing how clipped his answer was, even for Sam. “She’s a trooper. And she’s got Steve.”

“Steve?” Sam chuckled. “Big bro Steve? The guy who on the regular is saving the two of you from something or another you ran head-long into? Yeah, ok, STEVE.” Sam laughed harder at the thought.

“He does always visit her room, ya know?” came a voice from the vents just above Sam. Bucky and Sam looked up. “Really. I have footage if you wanna see it?” A phone and leather-covered arm appeared. Bucky reached up and gave the arm a good yank. Clint tumbled out, into a somersault then straightened. “You are always so rough, geez!”

Bucky huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to see your surveillance footage. But I knew there was more between them than Sam thinks.”

Sam slapped Bucky’s left arm then winced as he pulled his hand back. “Seriously Buck. I know there’s nothing going on there.”

As if on cue, you appeared at the end of the hall, supported by Steve on your left. You were teasing him about always having to be left of everyone and the laugh you two shared cut through Bucky’s heart. You had a blush to your cheeks and your eyes were sparkling as Steve cracked “All hail the queen!”

Sam and Clint chuckled and mocked bowed to you as you approached your bedroom door. “Why thank you, kind peasants,” you teased. Your gaze swept over Bucky who was looking for an escape route, halfway considering climbing into the vent Clint just vacated. “Bucky! I missed you in med bay! Did you come to clean my room before I got back?”

Bucky kept his face turned from you and rolled his eyes. He turned back with a frown. “Who could keep up with that mess?” It came out rougher than he intended, as your eyes rounded and your smile dropped slowly. “I gotta go,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone from the pocket of his pants. “Tony’s texting me.” He sped back down the hallway and nearly shoved Bruce out of the way to grab the elevator.

You sniffled and felt the tears prickling your eyes. “SSteve, I can make it from here,” you whispered, trying to pull out of his grasp.

“No way!” He tightened his grip around your waist just a tad, wishing he could give you a proper hug. But Dr. Cho had cautioned against any bodily contact as your skin continued its healing process. “Come on,” he tugged you gently into the room and settled you on your bed. You gingerly laid yourself on your side, grabbed the nearest teddy bear (dressed as the Winter Soldier Bucky had insisted you were missing from your collection) and cried quietly. Steve finished moving the piles of clothes from your bed to your small couch before sitting behind you, listening to you cry yourself to sleep.

Bucky was doing the one thing he hated most: running laps in the gym. Everyone else had begged off joining him in the ring, seeing he was in one of his sour moods. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his punches on days like that. His mind was on a constant loop: your admission to him, you in the hospital bed, you bleeding out, you smiling at Steve like he hung the moon.

Steve came in just as Bucky was picking up his pace; he stood in his way and planted himself. Bucky barreled into him and both went down; the sound they made was deafening. Steve was the first to right himself, then offered a hand to Bucky. Bucky smacked it away and got up on his own, trying to huff off towards the locker room when Steve cut him off again.

“Dude! Do you wanna fight me?’ Bucky snarled. “You’ve already got my girl, what more do you want?” Shock was evident on Steve’s face but Bucky paid no attention grumbling under his breath as he stomped off.


	6. It's Complicated

Tony stood at the head of the table, arms crossed over his chest. “Any questions?” Everyone had an opinion and started voicing them immediately. The din rose as everyone talked over each other. “Gang… QUIET!” Tony gave each person a pointed glare. “There really isn’t a choice in this particular matter. You two,” pointing at you and Bucky, “are going undercover in Paris. It’s the city of love, ACT like it.”

“As for the rest of you. Nat and Sam, I need you to keep an eye on the lovebirds in case there’s any trouble. Steve, Clint, you two will be expected in DC in two days to brief Secretary Ross on this newest ‘threat.’ And by threat I mean a stalker that y/n picked up at some point. Did you tease the wrong person trying to get under Barnes’ skin? And oh, by the way, can someone remind me why we can’t seem to take care of Rumlow these days? Anyway class dismissed!” Tony shook his head and exited the conference room, followed by Steve and Clint. You hung back, still glued to your seat, wondering how Tony decided to pair you with the one person you had half a mind to pummel into oblivion.

“Y/n, you awake over there?” Nat frowned as she gave you a once-over.

You blinked a couple of times before you glanced up at Nat. “I’m awake, just… stunned.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at your choice of words. “I’m guessing Tony has his reasons. It’s not like we can’t be professional, right?” His pointed look at you made you narrow your eyes and snear.

“SURE, professional. Like we have been this whole time so far?”

_Two Weeks Ago_

“Where’s my…?” Bucky scoured the shower but still couldn’t find his favorite shampoo. He sighed and knocked on the door leading from the shared bathroom to your room. “Y/n have you seen…” Sam was sitting on your bed, head thrown back in laughter at something you said. Your hand was resting on Sam’s thigh. Red colored his vision and Bucky turned back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“It’s in the trash!” you called after him, not hiding the grin on your face. “You used it all the last time remember?” You turned to Sam. “He’s getting forgetful in his old age ya know.”

_One Week Ago_

You were starving; the whole day had been meeting after meeting for some Paris recon mission. No one knew what the plan was yet, or who the target was, or what the threat was, hence meeting after meeting. Your stomach protested loudly and you reached into the cupboard for your favorite Pop-Tarts. You frowned and felt around for the box; nothing. Exasperated you pulled out the nearby step-ladder and climbed the two steps to take a closer look. The cupboard was empty. Your stomach growled again; you climbed down, put the stool away and grabbed the last banana in the bowl. You made a face as you bit in; it was too ripe for your liking. A sudden whiff of chocolate tickled your nose and you whipped around. Bucky was lounging against the doorframe, Pop Tart in his left hand and a smirk on his face.

_Three Days Ago_

The team was divided. Nat waved the wad of $20 bills in her hand, fanning herself. Steve stood in a far corner shaking his head as the words bounced off the walls.

“Pompous jerk!” You paused then took a quick jab, connecting with his chin.

He rubbed at his chin with a smirk before trying to sweep your left leg. “Prissy little bitch!” You jumped to avoid his leg but missed his metal hand grabbing you around the neck. You groaned and tossed him over you as he unsuccessfully tried to put you in a chokehold.

“Fucking ass! You forget who taught me to fight!” Nat nodded once as you climbed the ropes. You jumped quickly and wrapped your legs around Bucky’s neck and swung around, keeping both his arms immobile, pinned to the mats. A bell rung and Nat merely grinned as she pocketed the money. Bucky scrambled up, fists drawn. “I demand a rematch!”

You slid off the ring, flipping him both middle fingers and putting an extra swing in your hips as you sauntered out.

*****************************************************************

You sulked in your seat as the plane descended. Tony was briefing all four of you one last time. “Let’s just get this guy and get home, okay?”

You huffed one last time before nodding curtly. Lately the only color you saw was grey; clearly, this thing with Bucky was getting the better of you. You knew you had to get past it if you were going to figure out who this stalker was. Bucky’s blue-grey eyes watched you closely. “Sure Tony,” he answered. You looked over the generic letters that had been sent to the Avengers facility for the millionth time; they didn’t give off any kind of vibes or colors which was unusual. Tony had pushed your powers to the limits, both in the lab with Bruce and on the plane, making you touch and analyze anything everything he put in your hands. You had drawn the line when Tony had suggested you sit in the cockpit and let the pilot sit on your lap. For that crass suggestion, you had given Tony the finger and a crack of a smile from Bucky.

The plane landed smoothly and you gathered your duffel bag from beneath your seat. Bucky approached you and took your bag from your shoulder. You glared up at him. “Look, if we have to play lovebirds, I’m gonna do things like this. Can we call a truce please?”

You sighed and let your shoulders relax. “Truce.” Then you paused. “Thank you.” Bucky let you get off the plane first, followed by Nat and Sam. You and Bucky took the car sitting on the tarmac while Nat and Sam talked strategies. You gave them a wave as the car pulled away.

Bucky kept his distance from you in the car, the bags piled between you as a barrier. “Are you sure you can do this y/n? We can ask Tony to bring in someone else,” he said.

You let yourself smile at the idea. “Tony would have both of our heads, at least mine. I can do this.” You forced yourself to relax some more while watching the French scenery fly by. The car ride was blessedly short, as it pulled up in front of the hotel. You both climbed out and stretched. Bucky grabbed both of your bags and grabbed the door, ushering you into the lobby. The check-in Tony set up was under a “Bonnie James & Clyde Buchanan;” you both had to chuckle at Tony’s continued lack of subtlety. You took the room key and you both rode the elevator to the top floor. Bucky dropped the bags in the foyer as you whistled. “I never get used to this shit,” you looked around in awe. The room shimmered in gold; you cheered to yourself that your power was starting to come around. You turned your attention to Bucky; his color was off, a muddled brown instead of the warm glow you normally saw. A knock on the door sounded; you peered in the peephole before opening it. “Sam, what are you doing here?”

Sam waltzed in, unaffected by the grandeur of the room. “Scanning for bugs, not seeing anything. So far so good. You guys have your comms ready?”

Bucky shook his head. “We literally just got here. Can we have a minute?”

He paused before going on. “We’re still going to the Tower right?”

“Yep, we’re ready when you guys are. But no dawdling and no… funny business,” Sam teased and waggled his eyebrows.

You smacked Sam as you ushered him out. “As if!” You could hear Sam laughing as the door shut. “Do I have time for a shower?”

***********************************

Bucky’s hand was warm in yours; you tried not to think about the ‘what could be’s’ as you strolled around the Eiffel Tower. In keeping up the fake dating ruse, Bucky leaned over and brushed his soft lips against your cheek. A blush crept along your neck, as you turned away from him. You noticed a few people colored in yellows, greens, and an occasional pink, but no one that stood out or seemed threatening. You turned back to Bucky and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. “I don’t see anyone,” you whispered.

Bucky’s heart stuttered at the feeling of your breath on his face. He steeled himself to calm down as he kissed the top of your head. “Nat, Sam, ya got anything on your end?”

Nat’s voice sounded in your ears. “Nope, do we call it a day?”

You had been walking around for three hours; despite the shower, you were tired from the trip. “My feet are barking. I say we call it for now. We can come back tomorrow.”

Sam barked and chuckled. “Okay, see y’all tomorrow.”

You and Bucky slowly walked back to the hotel; neither one of you dropped the other’s hand. Even though you were still heartbroken, you managed a small smile at Bucky. “Room service tonight? On Tony?”

His smile back at you was blinding and that glow around him seemed to be coming back. “Sounds like a plan, doll.”


	7. Every Cloud...

For two days you and Bucky trolled the streets of Paris looking like any other couple in love; you played the part better each day. It was almost too easy to slip back to where things used to be, before your confession, before Bucky’s rejection. Your power was getting sharper too but nothing to clue you into this potential stalker you had gained. A couple more letters had arrived at the compound, but nothing that gave any new leads. You were starting to think this trip was either a complete waste of time or a horribly elaborate ruse to get you and Bucky together.

You spotted a black aura in the corner of your eye; you hugged Bucky and turned your head to kiss him on the cheek as you whispered “Our two o’clock. Black aura. Can’t make out any features though.”

“Copy. It’s a male, 6 foot give or take, broad-shouldered, looks like he’s dressed in all black,” came Nat’s report. “Weird he kind of looks like…”

“Rumlow,” you muttered. “Of all the crazy psychos, why did I inherit this one?”

Bucky chuckled in amazement at your blase attitude. “It could be worse, ya know?”

“True, it could be you,” you smirked, giggling at Bucky’s feigned indignation.

“You could only BE so lucky,” he teased, tickling your side, drawing out more giggles. His heart swelled at the sound and he really wanted to say more when Sam interrupted.

“Okay you two, don’t make me gag,” Sam warned. “I’ve got the go-ahead from Tony to bring this asshole in, FINALLY. Tony’s word not mine. Do you two wanna confront him and Nat and I will cover behind?”

“Sounds like as good a plan as any,” you quipped. You flashed Bucky a winning smile before moving your glance back to Rumlow, who was now charging towards you. “But you may wanna hurry up there bird-brain.”

You threw out your right arm and connected with Rumlow’s jaw. You winced as he snickered, grabbing you by the waist and throwing you like a football at Bucky. Bucky caught you easily and set you on your feet before taking the full weight of the man. The two grappled as you tried to find the taser you had stored… somewhere in your… You prickled as you spotted two more dark auras in your peripheral vision. You sighed and stopped the search on your person. “Sam, Nat, I’ve got two more headed this way. Do we have any more backup?” The hopeful tone in your voice made Nat chuckle darkly.

“What? Am I not enough backup for you, y/n?” Nat asked as she approached one of the other HYDRA agents from behind. One shot and they crumpled to the ground. “Besides we can handle three of them, right?”

“Guys, I feel weird… like Peter and his Spidey sense,” you whispered into the comms. “I don’t… this is new.”

Bucky used his metal arm to backhand Rumlow; his head whipped in your direction sensing your fear. Bucky wanted to run to you. “Doll, you’ve got this. Just tell us what you’re feeling.”

Your knees wobbled before buckling, sending you into the cobblestones. You couldn’t catch your breath for a second; the evil you felt was… “It’s bad Bucky. Like Darth Vader BAD.”

Sam and Nat rolled their eyes at the Star Wars reference as they took down two more HYDRA agents. “Normally I’d make fun of a reference like that but is there a swarm of these guys hiding somewhere?” Sam looked at Nat with a slightly worried look as he saw three more headed their way.

A loud buzz filled your ears and you screamed instinctively. Bucky was still trying to get the upper hand on Rumlow. Rumlow took a wild swing; Bucky ducked behind him and pulled him into a chokehold with his metal arm. “I’ll kill you if you ever lay eyes on her again,” he growled in Rumlow’s ear. “Even think about her and I’ll put a knife in you.”

Rumlow choked out as much of a laugh as he could. “I”m not the one who really wants her,” he wheezed. Bucky looked over in your direction and froze; his grip on Rumlow tightened and he slumped to the ground.

A figure was approaching you. A purple cloak hung loosely around the person, who was surrounded by bees? Bucky watched in horror as it reached a hand out towards you; his eyes widened. You screamed again and the figure recoiled, a hiss coming from behind the buzzing. Nat and Sam took out the last remaining HYDRA agents before their attention was also diverted to the action around you. The figure hissed again before an inhuman voice sounded. “YOU? How can YOU help ME? You’re… weak. You’re HUMAN!” Before anyone could move it drew back from you and flew away.

Bucky clamped a set of vibranium cuffs onto Rumlow as Nat slowly approached you. “Y/n?” she reached a hand out to touch your shoulder. You visibly relaxed and lifted your gaze to her; your eyes, always a striking color, had turned. Nat held your gaze as Sam whistled low. “Bucky,” Nat said slowly, “you’re gonna need to talk to your girl here.”

Bucky handed the unconscious Rumlow to Sam and knelt beside you. “Doll, it’s ok now,” he spoke low in your ear, his right hand stroking your right cheek. His breath warmed you and you felt like you were coming out of a haze. Your eyes blinked and you found yourself drowning in Bucky’s stormy eyes.

“Bucky?” you breathed.

“Yeah doll?”

“Catch me,” were your last words before you passed out.


	8. Carries Rain

Bruce and Tony had insisted on testing you when you arrived back from Paris. While Sam, Nat, and a reluctant Bucky were briefing Steve, you sat in the lab. Bruce squinted as he considered what other tests, aside from stress tests, they could put you through. “Maybe we should call Cho to give her a physical?” Bruce leaned over you to address Tony. “This may be beyond our expertise.” Tony huffed and shot you a smirk.

“Come on man! We built Ultron, we can figure out y/n, right?” He tried poking you with a pen and you watched his aura shift from a shimmery red to black; you snarled at him and he took a step back. “Oooookay. Y/n, I think you’re fine, right?” His aura shifted back to shimmery red and you smiled at him sweetly. You hopped off the seat and headed towards your room. You could hear Tony from behind. “Banner, remind me NOT to piss her off, like, ever.”

You closed your eyes and grinned as you ran into a hard body. “Sorry.” You opened your eyes to see Bucky smiling down at you. He took your right hand in his left gently. “Something up?”

“Can we talk… privately?” He gave Steve the side-eye, as Steve headed towards the kitchen. Steve smirked as he let out a laugh. You nodded and let Bucky lead you to his room. The door shut quietly, but with no other sound in the room, it seemed thunderous. You took a seat on the corner of his bed without any real permission. You pressed your lips into a thin line and looked pointedly at him while he paced.

It took two minutes of pacing before you broke the tension. “Trying to wear down a path in here?” He finally looked at you and grinned. He sat on the bed next to you and grabbed your right hand in both of his.

“I don’t know… how I want… the thing is…”

“Are you always this articulate?” you joked. You placed your other hand on top of his, your look now expectant.

“You’ll need to educate me on that reference later.” Before you had time to chastise him, he rushed on. “And I’m hoping we can start over, between us, I mean… from when…” He took a deep breath. “I screwed up, and I’ve been kicking myself ever since. And I’ve kinda been an idiot.”

At that last comment, you giggled. Bucky felt his heart swell and he pulled his hands away from yours to lightly tickle your waist. Your giggles intensified and he knew his grin was off-the-charts beaming at the sound. He stopped his attack on you and pulled you to him in a soft hug. “I don’t know if I deserve it but if you’ll have me, I want to do this… with you. Dating, I mean.”

You pulled back, putting a finger to his lips to shush him. His blush makes him look so young, you thought to yourself. Without thought, his lips puckered against your finger; you sighed and Bucky was pretty damn sure that sound was his new favorite, right after your giggle.

You pulled back; you knew your original reading of Bucky had been right all along. His aura was a warm golden glow and honestly, it made him even more beautiful than you already knew he was. “I’m not gonna lie to you, Buck. When I thought you were rejecting me, I was hurt big time. I’m not gonna say I don’t have feelings for you anymore, but…” He let you take a moment to gather your thoughts. “You’re gonna have to earn back that part of my trust again,” you finished. You watched as his eyes twinkled and the corners of his lips twitched in response. “I’m not jokin’ Buck.”

His hands gently settled on your waist. He didn’t move them, didn’t try to tickle you or hug you; he kept his hands where they were and his twinkling eyes locked with yours. “Wouldn’t dream of breakin’ that beautiful heart of yours doll. But I get it. Does that mean we can have a movie night, just us, as part of my penance?”

You pretended to give his idea some thought. After a couple of minutes, he tucked a finger under your chin and gazed into your eyes. “Hey beautiful, is it a date?”

You smiled softly. “Not a date, but it’s a start. Meet you in the common room later, say… 8ish? I’ll make the popcorn, you bring the drinks?” Bucky nodded enthusiastically, which made you giggle. I’ll do whatever it takes, Bucky told himself, anything.


	9. Passes

Bucky was on cloud nine; it had been two weeks of utter happiness and no one could tell him differently. You were flirting with him again, teasing him when he woke up grumpy and with funny bedhead, and snuggling with him at every movie night. His heart was full to bursting, all thanks to your sweet giggles and your even sweeter heart.

Just last night, you and he were sharing an oversized blanket and a gigantic bowl of popcorn as you watched the Netflix series “The Haunting of Hill House.” Steve and Clint walked in and groaned good-naturedly. “Seriously? Can’t you do this in one of your rooms?” Clint teased.

You threw a piece of popcorn at him which he easily caught in his mouth. He grimaced as he swallowed the taste of garlic salt and hot sauce. “And make decent popcorn while you’re at it?”

“What is wrong with my popcorn Buck?” You turned to him with a teasing grin, silently daring him to agree with Clint.

“Nothing, it’s as tasty as you are,” he quipped before putting his left arm around your shoulders. He really wanted to ignore the show, pull you to his chest, and leave you breathless with kisses. However, you were still a bit leery about giving him your heart again, so Bucky sat patiently in the ‘friend zone.’ No kisses, no making out, no… Bucky had to shake his head at where his thoughts were leading him. Clint and Steve left quickly and you snuggled your face right into Bucky’s chest anticipating the next jump scare. God help me, Bucky sighed.

*

Tony was on the phone when he waved you and Bucky in. “Hold please,” Tony smiled as he pressed the line in use.

“Wait Tony!” the voice of Secretary Ross demanded before the light turned to flashing red.

“I love doing that! So kids, I have good news and bad news,” Tony kept his gaze on you solely. “It appears this new bad guy was identified by the new agents of SHIELD as Swarm. How original,” he half-quipped under his breath. “And it appears Swarm had an interest in using your abilities to find more inhumans… enhanced people… whatever we’re calling ourselves these days beside superheroes.” He finally turned his gaze to Bucky for a moment, who had reached out for your hand at Tony’s intel. “But y/n, you, my dear, seemed to have dodged a bullet as Swarm is a bit… xenophobic? Elitist? Anyway, he seems to only want people.. Aliens? Apparently you being human with gifts and not… like him with given talents… he’s moved on.”

Bucky spoke up. “So we don’t have to worry about this guy ever?”

Tony snorted. “Ever is a pretty big qualifier there Buck, so no, but for the time being he’s leaving her, and us, alone.”

“Anything else then Tony?” you asked.

“Nope, go ahead and get back to making out,” he said dismissively. You shot a confused look at Tony who turned an unhealthy shade of red. “I mean.. You two can do whatever… not to say that you can’t… have a strawberry?”

You half-gasped a laugh and stood to leave. “Ooookay Tony. You may wanna head to med bay; you look a little purple.” You made your way out of the door as Bucky watched with undisguised humor.

Bucky turned to Tony. “Have a strawberry?” He shook his head as he laughed and stood. “See ya later Tone!”

*

Bucky was turning his own shade of purple as he watched you reach up to kiss Steve on the cheek. He was trying so hard with you, being so patient, and…

“Buck, you ok?” you asked him. “You look kinda bad. Should I put you to bed?” His heart jumped in his throat at the idea and he gasped, but said nothing. “Ok Buck, come on.” You grasped his hand in yours and led him to his room.

Steve shook his head as he watched the two of you walking away. Sam came up behind Steve, 

chomping loudly on a bowl of Frosted Flakes. “Are those two finally gonna do it?” Steve chuckled and shook his head again.


	10. Has A Silver Lining

“Dollllll,” Bucky called into the bathroom. “They’re not going to keep waiting for you, ya know?” He heard some shuffling before the door opened a crack.

“And why not?” you asked with a smirk. “Isn’t this my day?”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Every day is your day, but…”

“But what?”

He reached out to touch your chin, then slowly cupped your cheek. “But nothing. You’re worth waiting for.” You sighed and pressed your cheek into his hand, closing your eyes for a moment. 

“I’m almost ready. Give me just a minute, I promise.”

_Six Months Ago_

Bucky had held you ‘hostage’ in his room for the next couple of days as you both made up for lost time. But really who needed more than soft touches, breathy sighs and moans, and heated skin holding you tight? You made sure to learn every inch of sinewy, beefy muscle that covered his body. He had taken a similar interest in you, kissing, licking, and teasing from your head to your toes. The few breaks you had taken involved food or the bathroom. After one particularly athletic session, Bucky had collapsed beside you, both of you breathing hard. “Doll, I’m sorry I was such an idiot,” he started, kissing your shoulder softly. 

You snuggled back into him, closing your eyes as your back pressed against his chest. “Appreciate the apology Buck,” you answered, “I could have handled it better though.” You turned to face him, regret evident on your face. “I’m sorry too.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss your nose. You smiled, scrunching your nose and crinkling the corners of your eyes. He pressed another kiss to your nose again then kissed your forehead and wrapped his left arm around you, pulling you flush to his chest again. Your warm breath fanned across his chest and he sighed. “We’ve got each other now. And I don’t intend on letting go.”

_Present_

There were a few clouds dotting the bright blue sky. Sunlight glowed around you; Bucky’s gaze never left your face as you stood there. Every so often you would turn in his direction and flash him a wink or a grin, much to the amusement of everyone in attendance. Tony made a face at you as he finished speaking. 

“By the power vested in me, and the people who taught me how to use the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Go ahead Tony, kiss her!” Thor declared.

He needed no other encouragement, grabbing Pepper gently by the waist and kissing her, dipping her slightly as the crowd egged him on.

*

“Do you want a big fancy affair like this?” you whispered to Bucky as the band played a familiar song.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of your head before pulling back just slightly to look into your eyes. “Doll, I want whatever you want. Do YOU want a big wedding?”

Steve came into view, his face pink. “Am I interrupting something important?” He arched one eyebrow with a small smile.

“Wedding details,” you quipped. “What’s up?”

“I was going to ask you to dance, if that’s okay?” Steve looked at Bucky expectantly.

“Who ya askin’ punk? Me or her?” Bucky chuckled. Steve groaned at the joke as you giggled. Bucky let his hands drop from your waist, taking one hand and offering it to Steve. “If she’ll have ya.”

You swatted at Bucky’s ass with your other hand, smirking. “Dork.” You turned to Steve. “I’d be delighted.” Steve led you to another spot on the dance floor as Nat approached Bucky.

“Do you still have it?” she asked.

“Right here,” he patted his dinner jacket, indicating the inside lower pocket. He frowned when he didn’t feel the small box. Nat chuckled low and opened her palm, revealing the box. “Jesus Nat…”

“It was too easy,” she admitted. “But as her best girl friend, I have to say this. If you ever hurt her again…” The warning dangled. Bucky just grinned.

“Trust me Nat, I learned my lesson months ago. Now can I go propose to my girl?”


End file.
